family_guy_the_quest_for_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Ghostbusters: Quahog's Halloween 2014
Quahoghalloween.png|Limited Time! Family-guy-halloween.png|Loading Screen The "Ghostbusters Event" also called "Quahog Halloween" or just "Halloween Update" is a Halloween special update which includes: New Costumes! Characters! Prizes and of course buildings and also many ghosts which are haunting our Quahogs. You need District 3 (Shopping Center) to participate. Event Overview From the iOS Apple Store Update Description: "It's Halloween in Quahog! The pumpkins are being carved, the candy bowls are being filled, and all the slutty costumes are selling out. But something seems a little spooky and strange...Quahog's being haunted by ghosts!" "Help Peter Griffin and his Ghostbusting buddies defeat scary ghouls! Vanquishing ghosts gives you Spirit Vials: a powerful liquid used for buying event items and for crafting!" Currency In this event you couldn't use coins to buy any limited decoration or building, the default currency were the "Spirit Vials" which could be gained by clearing the ghosts, collecting from buildings or completing the special limited tasks. You also could use the premium currency: Clams, with them you were able to buy many limited buildings which were very helpful in this event. After building something from this event you also gained the "Fright Points" which were needed to level up the "Fright Level" so you could get more content - for example: The Poltergeist Portal needed Fright Level 2 to be unlocked. You also gained Fright Points if your character (not everyone) completed a special limited time task, for example: Human Rupert. Week One The first week of the Halloween 2014 Event began with the appearance of message that said you have to reload the game. After reloading, spawned in your Quahog some spooky buildings at the Temporary Staging Area (the forested area directly behind the starting point in the game). Among them was a Haunted House, a small Graveyard area, and a mysterious Spellbook, which Peter felt compelled to investigate. Tapping the Spellbook causes it to disappear, leaving in its place an otherworldly Gray Ghost Portal. In order to combat the influx of these frightening spirits, Peter realizes he must fulfill a lifelong dream - and become a Ghostbuster! Week One Questlines New Limited Time Questlines: ""Fiscal Fright Quest gives you everytime Clams as reward for finishing. Week Two Week two became available on October 10th, 2014(UTC+1 time, but it was belated to over an hour), when players gained the ability to upgrade the Gray Ghost Portal into the Poltergeist Portal upon achieving a minimum of 250 Fright Points (Fright Level 2). When activated, the Portal upgrades immediately, leading directly into the next series of quests. New buildings, decorations, and Cauldron prizes became available, as did the ability to unlock Mr. Weed and get Predator for 250 Week Two Questlines New Limited Time Questlines (avaible after upgrading to the Poltergeist Portal): ""The [[Spirit of_the_Clam_(Limited_Time)|'Spirit of the Clam']]' Questline '''gives you 3,000 Spirit Vials and 10 '''Banshee Tears' as reward for finishing. (Buying the Box of Clams) Week Three Week Three Questlines New Limited Time Questlines (avaible after upgrading to the Trick-or-Treater Portal): Week Four Week Four Questlines New Limited Time Questlines (avaible after upgrading to the Stay Puft Portal): ""The [[Goop! There It Is|'Goop! There It Is']]' Questline '''gives you 5 of each S'more Rocket. Challenges Get some limited time rewards by completing the Challenges: '''Hints:' Zuul's Portal: Don't press on Joe (don't trigger the mission) until you have circa 20''' Stink Bombs', This will help a lot! And/Or wait until the release timer release some kids and bomb them directly after they all leave the mansion. New NPC's '''Week One' These NPC's are avaible since the Gray Ghost Portal (week 1). -'Gray Ghosts': Default ghosts which appear very often, you can bust them just by tapping on them and get some Spirit Vials, Clams or Fried Eggs! -'Terror Dogs': They will appear after finishing one of the quests, you need the Ghostbuster Peter outfit to clear them and sometimes they can drop the Terror Dog Bone! (each clearing takes 2 hours) -'Slimers' (Note: Available only for Android users!): These little green monsters appear in your Quahog every 6-8 hours. You need to defeat them to complete the Questline "Once Upon A Slime". Week Two These NPC's are available since the Poltergeist Portal (week 2). -'Poltergeists' (right German plural: Poltergeister): Poltergeists haunt buildings, making them inaccessible to characters and pausing their earnings timer. In order to clear them, you need to use a Ghost Trap (you can get them by Diane Simmons's task, or you have to wait 6 hour for each Ghost Trap). Poltergeists were introduced in week 2, when you upgrade the Gray Ghost Portal to the Poltergeist Portal -'Banshees': Banshees were the week 2 version of the Terror Dogs. To defeat them, you needed to unlock the Ghostbuster Quagmire outfit. Clearing them using Ghostbuster Quagmire will drop Banshee Tears. New Limited Time Costumes This is a list of costumes what could be unlocked in this event. First, the main character and leader is of course Peter with his Ghostbuster Peter costume. Vampire Duck Stewie and Slutty Cat Meg costumes could be brewed at the Witch's Cauldron. Week One These costumes were available since the first week (Gray Ghost Portal) -'Ghostbuster Peter': Can be easily crafted at the Al Harrington's Outfits. Week Two These costumes were avaible since the second week (Poltergeist Portal) -'Ghostbuster Quagmire': Can be also crafted at the Al Harrington's Outfits. -'Slutty Cat Meg': Brew the outfit at the Witch's Cauldron, this will cost you: 3,000 Spirit Vials ' , 15 '''Latcher Talons ' and 25 '''Terror Dog Bones. Week Three These costumes were avaible since the second week (Trick-or-Treater Portall) -'Ghostbuster Joe': Can be crafted at Al Harrington's Outfits, now get to work! Week Four These costumes were avaible since the second week (Stay Puft Portal) Unknown for now: In the fifth and final week we unlock various items such as... New Limited Time Characters Week One This character has been introduced in the first week. (Gray Ghost Portal) '-Diane Simmons': She belongs to the Facespace Collection: "Tortured Souls", after repairing Diane Simmons's gravestone you have only 5 days to unlock her, or she(and her soul) will disappear forever! Do not unearth Diane until you have at least 5 Terror Dog Bones. Week Two These characters have been introduced in the second week. (Poltergeist Portal) '-Predator': He costs 250 , Predator belongs to the Trophies building. -'Mr. Weed': Brew the character at the Witch's Cauldron, this will cost you: 17,500 Spirit Vials ' , 40 '''Banshee Tears ' and 25 '''Terror Dog Bones. He's also part of the "Tortured Souls" collection in Facespace. Week Three This character has been introduced in the third week. (Trick-or-Treater Portal) -'Francis Griffin: '''After un-digging his gravestone you also have only 5 days to unlock him (just like Dianne), he's also part of the '"Tortured Souls"' collection in Facespace. -'''Alien: '''Released 18th October, it's also a premium character (same as Predator), he costs 200 . '''Week Four' -'Jason Voorhees: '''Next premium character... he also costs 200 . Week Five Freddy Kreuger New Limited Time Items (Witch's Cauldron) These items you could brew at the Witch's Cauldron, including costumes! New Limited Time Decorations '''Week One' These decorations have been introduced in the first week. (Gray Ghost Portal) Scarytomb.png Jack-o-lantern.png Orangeplant.png Vampireisinside.png Red-plant.png Poisonousplant.png Week Two The listed below decorations have been introduced in the second week. (Poltergeist Portal) Buildings to Repair Some buildings have been spawned in your Quahog, before you could use them, you had to repair them. Hauntedhouseafterrepair.png|The Haunted House after being repaired. Diannesimmonsgravestoneundig.png|The worker is un-digging Diane Simmons. New Limited Time Buildings Week One The listed below buildings have been introduced in the first week. (Gray Ghost Portal) Week Two The listed below buildings have been introduced in the second week. (Poltergeist Portal) Portals Upgrade your Gray Ghost Portal (default one) to something much better! Everything listed below is wrote in the UTC+1 time. Limited Time Items to Buy at the Shop All of them will be avaible if you upgrade the Gray Ghost Portal to the Poltergeist Portal. Macabre Mystery Box's prizes The Macabre Mystery Box that you can get at the shop for 100 has many different prizes, so here they are: Limited Edition Stuff Trivia * TinyCo posted already photos of statues or the Ghostbusters Headquarters before the release of the event. * Ghostbuster Peter first appeared in the Family Guy episode ""The Story on Page One" (Season Two, Episode Nineteen) Gallery IMG_2457.PNG|The Scary Guys! IMG_2478.PNG|Brewing something! IMG_2481.PNG|Got Mr. Weed, yay! IMG_2482.PNG|The Tortured Souls! IMG_2483.PNG|Event! Category:Limited Events Category:Halloween Category:Ghostbusters: Quahog's Halloween